Sparks Fly
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: Whouffle AU. Bringing back a few Rose Tyler bits and bobs. Just because I can. Will be M rated later on in the book. Inspired by Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! New Whouffle fanfic. So I was just on YouTube last night and just listening to music and on Tumblr, and I started listening to 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift and looking through the Whouffle hash tag and it reminded me of Whouffle with the fact of the elevens green eyes. So I decided to write a Whouffle AU series, because I haven't written in a little while so here ya' go.**

**Sparks Fly.**

Clara stood at the bus stop in the middle of London in the rain. The bus pulled up at the stop. She stepped up onto the red double decker.

She handed her return ticket to the bus driver. The bus driver punctured a whole in the middle of it and handed it back.

"Thanks" She said with a small smile on her lips. She turned and looked for a spot on the bus; she couldn't see one on the bottom floor so she walked up the narrow staircase up to the top floor.

She couldn't see an empty seat on this floor either. Then a man stood up.

"Here, you can have my seat." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Clara replied as she went to sit down blushing slightly.

The bus jerked as the bus driver began to drive off again. Clara fell just as she was about to sit down and in that split second she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the floor hitting her, but there was no pain or thud. She opened her eyes and looked up.

Crouched down slightly with a concerned face and holding her by the waist was a brown haired man with green eyes. He smiled when she caught eye with him. Clara's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

The man lifted her up and she sat down making room for him on the seat next to her.

"Thanks for the seat and for" Clara said as he sat down, she waved her hands around a little to say thanks for him catching her. "that." She finished smiling nervously.

"Oh, it's alright, don't worry about it." He said with an ear to ear grin. "So, what's your name?"

"Clara and you?" She replied with a small smile.

"Doctor, the Doctor." He told her, he waited for the question that he always got.

"Doctor who?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Just the Doctor." He replied.

"Oh ok, where are you heading to then?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Southwark. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh my stars, I'm heading for the same place, I live in Southwark." She replied with a grin of excitement on her face, she wasn't sure why.

"No way. I live in Southwark too. Where about in Southwark do you live?" He asked.

"Oh I live on the Powell estate. You?" Clara asked.

"No way, this is weird. I live on the Powell estate too!" He shouted with excitement. The old woman sat in front of them turned round and gave him a disgusted look. "Sorry" He said quietly, with a sad puppy look on his face.

Clara giggled at his apology to the old woman. His face looked like a little boy being told off by his mum. As the old woman turned around sighing, the Doctor looked back at Clara and saw her giggling. He began to giggle too.

.

.

.

.

.

As the bus reached the Powell estate, both the Doctor and Clara stood up and got off the bus.

The Doctor walked Clara back to her flat.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Clara asked as they reached her flat. It was still raining and cold. That was why she was inviting him in she told herself. Only because it's raining.

"Um, Yeah I'd love to. If it's ok with you." He replied awkwardly.

"Sure it is come on in." Clara said ushering him inside the warm flat. She took her red coat off and hung it up on the coat hanger by the door. She slipped her heels off and stepped into her red fluffy slippers. The Doctor smiled at the fact of how small she was.

"What's that smile for?" She asked with a curious smile on her face as she helped him out of his coat and hung it up for him.

"Nothing, just- I was just thinking that you small- in a cute way not in a bad way. I think it's cute that you small." He stuttered and flailed his arms around trying his hardest not to insult her.

She laughed at his stuttering, blushing a little. She took both of his flailing hands in hers. "Thanks" She looked into his eyes and smiled. "So, how do you like your tea?" She asked gently letting go of his hands.

"Milk with two sugars thanks." He smiled back and followed her into her small living room, having a sneak peek through her bedroom door way as they walked past her room.

He stood in the door way of the kitchen leaning on the wall and watching her make the tea. He memorised that she also has milk and two sugars. He let his eyes drift down her red dress that fit her figure perfectly and ended mid-thigh. He stared at her bare legs day dreaming about them. He didn't realise Clara had finished making the tea.

Clara cleared her throat to get his attention. He instantly looked up and realised she must have seen him staring at her. He blushed.

"Here ya' go." She handed him the mug of tea.

"Thanks" He said taking the mug from her, as he did he brushed his fingers against her hand and she blushed slightly.

They sat down in the living room on Clara's brown leather sofa. Clara tucked her legs up against her chest and sipped her hot tea.

"Where do you work then?" She asked the Doctor, taking another sip out of her red mug.

"I work in Canary Wharf. Where do you work?" He asked taking a sip out of his own tea.

"Oh that's cool, I work in the Shard." Clara replied.

"How long have you been working at the Shard?" He asked.

"Only started a couple of months ago. It's alright, pays the bills I guess." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What was your previous job?" He asked her taking another sip out of his tea.

"I was just working in a clothes shop; it was part time as I was still in Uni." She replied.

They're conversation went on for hours.

.

.

.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "Blimey it's 11 o'clock. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun ay'." He said.

Clara looked at the clock in the living room. "Blimey it is!"

"Well I best be off, I got work tomorrow." He told her getting up off the sofa. "It's been lovely talking to you."

"It's been lovely talking to you too." Clara said standing up as well.

"Do you… er… do you want to do this again sometime?" He asked looking at the floor nervously.

"I'd love to!" Clara replied grinning.

"Marvellous. Splendid." The Doctor said happily with a huge grin on his face as he walked towards the door. "Ohh. Uhm. If you don't mind me asking, what's your number?" He asked her.

"Nah I don't mind." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said slipping into his inside pocket. "When should we next meet up?" He asked whilst putting his coat on.

"There's a fish and chip shop down the road, how about there sometime?" She replied helping him get his coat on.

"Yeah sure! Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah. What time?" Clara replied.

"About 7:00 p.m.?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah that's fine, so 7:00 p.m. at the fish and chip shop?" She clarified.

"Yep. I'll text you." He told her opening the front door.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." She said grinning.

"Ok." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He said looking shyly.

She cupped his cheek. "Bye Doctor." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. She held the door open for him as he walked out.

"See ya'." He said as he left. Clara waving him off. When she couldn't see him any longer she went back inside.

She rested her head against the door and sighed in content.

.

.

.

That night, both of them went to bed with a smile on their face.

**That took a long time. It took forever to try and find out all of the places like where they worked and where abouts the Powell estate was (the Brandon estate.) Anyway I will start the new chapter either later on tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I said I would start it tonight which from my point of view is a Monday night but I probably won't finish it till maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. Anyway hear it is. This chapter does include swearing just to warn you. M rated things happen I won't give it away. Anyway READ A GO GO.**

**Sparks Fly.**

Clara got a taxi home that afternoon so she could get home earlier to have time to get ready for her date, which is what she had told her friends at work it was.

She got out the taxi and paid the driver and began to walk up to her flat.

She got to her front door and opened it with her key. She chucked her work bag on the floor and kicked off her high heels. She hissed out a breath when she touched the blister that has formed at the back of her ankle.

"Well, that's going to look sexy for my date." She smiled at the thought of the date and ran into her room.

She ran to her wardrobe swinging the wooden doors open. She gazed upon the different coloured dresses hung up. She looked through her favourite four dresses. She finally decided on her royal blue skater dress which shows a reasonable amount of cleavage and ended mid-thigh.

Clara lay the dress down on her red bed. She went back to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dainty royal blue flat shoes that matched her dress. She had remembered how the Doctor thought it was cute that she was small. She looked down on the outfit that lay on her bed, smiled at her work and ran out her bedroom door and into the bathroom. It was only half five, she wasn't going to be late, but she wanted to look perfect.

Clara un-dressed and clambered into the shower. She pushed the on button and the water cascaded down on her. She began to shave her legs to get them as smooth as possible.

.

.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Clara ran into her room and checked the time. Quarter to six, plenty of time.

She got dressed into the blue garment and slipped the blue shoes on. She sat down at her make-up table; she checked her phone and had an un-known text from someone. She unlocked her phone and checked who it was. The message said,

'_Hey, it's me the Doctor. Just texting you to let you know my number and to tell you I can't wait to see you tonight. :) xxx'_

She smiled at the text. She messaged back saying,

'_Hey and thanks. I can't wait to see you either! Xxx'_

She smiled as it sent. She looked in the mirror and saw her smile; she hasn't smiled like that in a long time.

.

.

After finishing her make-up it was bang on 6:00. A whole hour, she thought to herself. She sighed as she watched the second hand on the clock slowly tick round.

A '_ding'_ from her phone snapped her out of her thoughts; she looked down at her phone and saw another text from the Doctor.

'_After we've had our chips do you want to go for a walk? Don't worry if you don't, it's up to you. Xxxx'_

She replied with,

'_Sure! Sounds great. :D xxxx'_

She pulled her hair dryer from her dressing table and began to dry her hair; after she had dried it she straitened it. It was nearly half past so she slipped on her white cardigan and sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists. She grabbed her small white hand bag and slipped it over her shoulder. She put her phone, keys and some breathe spray… you know just in case, into her bag and double checked she was ready. By the time she was happy with how she looked and that she had everything. Just as she was about to walk out the door she grabbed a torch.

She got out the door and locked it behind her. She turned the torch on and began to make her way to the chip shop down the road.

.

.

As she reached the end of the flight of stairs at the bottom of the flats she heard something scuttling behind her. She turned round and saw three middle aged men wearing black hoodies. Her pace quickened and she pulled open the door that led out into the car park of the flats. The men still followed her, she was starting to regret wearing this dress she just thanked God that she wasn't wearing high heels. The men were still following her and it didn't help that she had to walk down a dark alley way to get to the main road.

The footsteps behind her quickened, she turned her head round and was slammed against the brick wall of the alley way by one of the hooded men. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She pulled to try and get away but the man's grip was to strong.

The man breathed on her neck and gripped a hand on her upper thigh. Tears of fear escaped her eyes and ran down her face. The two other men came out of the shadows. She saw the glint of the moonlight on something metal in one of the hands of one of the men, he was holding a knife. This added to her fear.

"Get off me!" She tried to sound strong but it came out weak. She grunted as the man who had her pinned to the wall pushed her harder against the cold bricks. She heard the sound of the man undoing his trousers.

She didn't know how to get out of this situation. She began to sob more and the man hit her hard around the face making her vision blurry. As the man who had her pinned against the wall was about to rip her dress upwards there was a shout from her right.

"OI. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU SHIT BAG" The man with a knife ran for it, the other man decided to do the same. The man who had still got Clara pinned against the wall just stared in the way the voice had come from and saw another torch light coming his way.

Clara tried to see what was happening but couldn't see through the blurriness of her tears. The person with the torch came closer and grabbed the man away from Clara. Clara sank to the floor as her body was still in fear and shock. She could just make out the man, who had just had her pinned against the wall, lying on the floor holding his stomach with blood pouring from his nose. She watched him clamber up off the floor and hobble away.

She looked up at the dark figure with the torch and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my God, Clara!" The Doctor said. He took of his coat and wrapped it around her.

Clara's eyes filled with new tears. Tears of knowing she's now safe.

At that moment she blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

Clara woke up an hour later feeling dizzy but warm. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking concerned. Her right eye hurt and wouldn't open properly.

She looked up at him and he realised she was awake. His eyes lit up and he cupped her cheek. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." She said. Her voice was weak and cracked.

"Hello. How do you feel?" He asked her gently.

"What happened?" Clara said sitting up slightly and the Doctor lifting her up so she didn't fall.

"I'll explain when you're feeling a little better." He smiled and placed a soft kiss to her temple. She shut her eyes savouring the feeling.

She reached up to touch her throbbing eye and winced away.

"Yeah, you've got a black eye. It's a pretty bad as well- I don't mean you look bad or anything thing- you look beautiful- it's just a bad bruise and- you look fine- your fine- just your eye is-" Clara shut him up by placing a gentle finger on his lips to stop him from rambling. She smiled. He rambles allot she had noticed.

The Doctor watched as her face dropped. "Oh! Our date!" The Doctor blushed and smiled when she called it their date. "Oh gosh! I ruined it. I'm so sorry!" She said quickly.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to shut her up.

"Clara. It's fine you didn't ruin it. That fucking gang did." He said to her. His voice turned cold when he mentioned the three men.

"What gang?" Clara asked innocently. "Doctor, what happened? Tell me."

He sighed. "I'm not one hundred per cent sure but from where I stepped in all I saw was you pinned against a wall down a dark alley way by a man wearing a hoodie with his trousers un done lifting your dress up and two other men one holding a knife. The two other men made a run for it but the other wouldn't step away from you until I pulled him away and hit the bastard. I also may have kicked him in the man's tender parts." He looked at her with a casual look.

Clara didn't say anything just hugged him tightly, her ear against his chest. She had tears in her eyes and one falling down her cheek as she remembered what happened. She remembered how scared she had felt.

"Oh. What's this for?" He asked. His voice in his chest vibrated against her cheek.

"You saved me." She said, her voice muffled by his jacket. She pulled back. "I remember now. I- I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. They wouldn't let me cry out for help. I thought-" She burst into tears and the Doctor pulled her in to his chest again.

"Shh. Your safe now Clara. You're safe. I'm here. You're ok." He said tenderly and rubbed gentle circles around her back.

She leaned away from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, it was then that she realised she was in her pyjamas.

"How did I get in my pyjamas if I was unconscious?" she asked. "And how did I get from the alley way back to my flat? And how did you get in my flat when I'm the one with the key?" She asked smirking when she realised the answer, but she still wanted to hear it.

"Well- second question, I carried you, third question I guessed the key was in your bag so I unlocked the door… first question… Iundressedyouandthendressedyouintoyoupyjamas." He answered, saying the last bit quickly.

"Ok… Sorry what was that last bit?" She said with a smirk.

"I- I undressed you and dressed you into your pyjamas." He said his face turning red and he turned his head away to look at the floor. "Sorry." He said still staring at the floor.

"Well thank you." She bit her lip blushing slightly herself. She cupped his cheek. "There's no need to be sorry for it." He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm annoyed with myself Clara." He said, his eyes still looking into hers.

"Why?" She asked, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I should have come to your flat and walked with you the chip shop, not tell you to meet me there. If I had walked you there you wouldn't be in this state with a black eye." He said. His eyes filled with tears and guilt.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Doctor look at me-" He looked at her. "it's not your fault. Neither of us were to know that was going to happen. It isn't your fault. Seriously, don't think it is. Please." She told him.

He stared at her drawing her in for another embrace, his tears now cresting and dripping of the edge of his large chin.

"Do you want a cuppa'?" He asked simply sniffing and leaning back putting a smile on his face.

"Yes please." She said also smiling slightly.

.

.

The Doctor came back five minutes with later two cups of teas.

He placed them on Clara's bed side table.

"They're still too hot." He said to her gently.

"Thanks." She looked at the clock. "Bugger it's eleven already."

The Doctor also looked at the clock. "Clara, I'm not letting you go into work tomorrow, I'm not going either I'm staying here to make sure you're ok."

"I don't have work anyway tomorrow and anyway I'm fine, you go into work, I'm perfectly fine." She said protesting slightly.

"No Clara. I said I'm not going. End of. That gang most likely live in the area and may know you live here and I'm not risking it again. Never again." He said. "I thought they had stabbed you when you had fallen to the floor. I thought you were going to die." He said and his voice breaking. "I'm not risking you being alone."

"Fine." Clara said giving in. "D- Doctor?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?" He replied gently.

"Will you- You don't have to but- would- could you stay here tonight?" She asked looking at her hands as she played with them nervously. "I mean you don't have to. It's you choice."

He cupped her cheek.

"Course I will, I was going to anyway." He smiled softly. "You get some rest, drink your tea and go to bed, you're still in shock."

He began to walk out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I was gonna' go sleep on the couch." He said pointing towards the living room.

"Y- can you uhm, could you sleep in here?" She asked him her voice sounding nervous again.

"Sure." He said. "Where abouts?" He asked.

Clara lifted the other side of the duvet on her bed up and patted the mattress.

She blushed and didn't make eye contact.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. "Double bed, plenty of room." He said smiling.

Clara looked at him her cheeks still red. "Are you gonna' sleep in you suit?" She asked him pointing at his tie.

"Fare point; is it alright if I sleep in my boxers? I usually do- just more comfortable." He said looking away.

"Yeah it's fine. I don't mind." Clara said drinking her tea as he began to un-buttoned his shirt.

She watched him take his shirt off. He was pretty fit. Does he go to the gym? She asked herself. She looked away and finished her tea. She couldn't help peaking when he began to take his trousers off.

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth; do you want to borrow a tooth brush?" She asked.

"Uh, if you have one yeah." He said smiling and following her to the bathroom.

Clara gave him her spare tooth brush and began to brush her own teeth passing the tooth paste to him. The Doctor began to brush his teeth.

After they had finished brushing their teeth they both jumped back underneath the warm duvet. The Doctor was facing Clara's back.

"Night night." He whispered gently.

Clara hummed softly in response as she began to drift to sleep.

The Doctor waited until he was sure she was asleep and then pulled her gently by the waist towards him. He placed a kiss to her temple and Clara smiled contently in her sleep.

The Doctor then pulled her closer towards him and drifted off to sleep knowing Clara was safe in his arms.

**YAY WHOUFFLE. Anyway thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon. I am from my point of view righting this at mid night and I have school tomorrow. Who needs sleep anyway when there's tumblr to go on and fanfictions to write. I'll get working on the new chapter tomorrow night. Please review because I love reading them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I started writing this on Thursday afternoon. I don't know if I rushed their relationship or not so sorry if you feel like I have rushed their relationship. I just got back from the Orthodontist and I had to have an x-ray. They had to shove things in my ears as this machine took my x-ray as I'm getting braces, yay. They said if the braces don't work then they might have to pull a couple of teeth out and I still had the thing holding my mouth open in and I was just like 'What? No thanks I'm keeping all my teeth'. Anyway enough about my life more about fictional characters life. READ A GO GO… why do I keep typing that.**

**Sparks Fly.**

Clara's eyes fluttered open as the morning light shined through the curtain. She woke up feeling safe and warm she then noticed the strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She turned her head and saw the Doctors adorable sleeping face and his ruffled bed hair. She smiled at the sight.

Clara gently turned in his arms to face him putting her hands on his chest, his arms not losing their grip on her. She stared up at him and cupped his cheek. She stroked her thumb across his stubble on his chin.

She stilled her hand as one of his eyes opened and looked down at her. She saw his lips turn into a smile and she smiled back.

"Morning." She whispered. Their faces were so close that the Doctor felt her breathe on his neck sending a spark down his spine.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered back making her blush. He smiled at her blush. "How's your eye? Does is still hurt?" He asked looking at it with concern.

"It still hurts a bit but not as much as yesterday. How does it look?" She said sleep still evident in her voice.

"Not as black as yesterday, a bit bluer now." He replied putting a gentle hand on her cheek.

She smiled at his gesture. The Doctor flicked his eyes to her lips. She flicked her eyes to his lips and quickly back up to his eyes.

The Doctor leaned in closing his eyes and kissed her lips tenderly. Clara closed her eyes but before she could properly respondt it was over.

The Doctor was looking flustered. "Sorry- I thought that we- I was. I didn't mean to force you into-"

Before he could finish Clara grabbed his cheeks and kissed him fiercely. His eyes were wide at first and hers were shut. He slowly melted into the kiss. He pulled her by the waist closer into his chest.

Clara pulled away with a gasp for air. "It's fine Doctor. You didn't force me into anything." She said poking his nose cheekily. He smiled.

"Are we-" He cleared his throat as it was high pitched. "Are we, you know, together or is it just, I don't know" He said awkwardly looking away from her.

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to be." She said also looking away.

He looked back at her cupping her cheek. "I would love to be, if you're ok with it?" He said.

"Yeah." She said grinning and nervously laughing.

"So were-" He pointed between the two of them "You're _my _girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"I'm _your_ girlfriend and you're _my_ boyfriend." She said with a cute smile.

He looked back at her his smile growing into a grin, her smile growing as well. He leaned in and gave her an unexpected passionate kiss cradling the back of her head. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip making her give a throaty moan that made them both blush. As he leaned away again Clara brought him back down for a lustful kiss. She ran her fingers through his bed hair tugging slightly making him groan into her mouth as he leaned over her still cradling her neck.

They both eventually pulled away after a good long snogging session leaving them with swollen lips and gasping for air.

"D- do you want some breakfast?" Clara asked stuttering slightly as she gained her senses back.

"Yea-h please. What's on offer?" He asked still hugging her close to him.

"Full English breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said licking his lips the taste of her still lingering on them.

"Ok, I'll get too it." She said getting out of the warm bed with a smile.

She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm gonna go to the loo." The Doctor said waiting for her to leave the room.

"Ok I'll see you in a mo'" She said walking out of the bedroom door with a smile.

He let out a sharp breathe as she did. He struggled to get out of bed and walk to the toilet as his manly parts had got a little excited during the snogging session.

.

.

.

.

He emerged from the toilet twenty minutes later. He opened the door and was hit by the smell of bacon. He followed his nose into the kitchen.

"You took a while in the loo, you ok?" She asked as she finished laying the food on the plates.

"Yeah fine." The Doctor blushed. "Mmm, that smells really good." He said changing the subject.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him a brought the plates through to the dinner table. The Doctor sat down and stared at the plate. "What do you want to drink; I've got orange juice, milk, cup of tea, coffee or apple juice. Or water if you want water." She asked him.

"Ooh apple juice please." He said as she poured him a glass of apple juice and herself a glass of orange juice. She sat down and they both began to eat their breakfast.

"Mmm. You can cook really well." The Doctor said with a mouth full of sausage and beans.

Clara giggled at him. "Thanks" She replied. He's just like a little kid she thought to herself.

.

.

.

They had finished their breakfast about fifteen minutes later.

"I might just go pop over to my flat and go grab some clothes. Are you going to be alright on your own for a few minutes?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine; you only live a couple of floors down. You're worrying too much." She said smiling at his protectiveness. They had only met a couple of days ago yet she trusts him with her life. She didn't know why.

"Ok I'll be back before you know it." He said as he finished putting his trousers and shirt on from yesterday. He went to the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek. "See you in a moment." He said into her ear.

"Yep." She replied waving him off.

A couple of minutes after the Doctor had left there was a knock on the door.

"Back already. Did you run or something? Doctor there was no need to-" She said but stopped as she opened the front door and saw a man with a bruised eye at the door. But it wasn't the Doctor. "Oh sorry I was expecting someone else. How can I help you then?" She asked innocently.

"Looks like we've got matching black eyes." The man said pointing at her eye and at his.

"Yeah. What happened to yours?" She asked wandering who this bloke was.

"Some nob head hit me last night. What about you." His voice sounded angry she wasn't quite sure why.

"Long story short I nearly got gang raped. I think anyway. It's still a bit of a blur." She replied. All of a sudden two other men appeared from the right of the man.

"Oh what a shame." The man bit out. He started moving closer to her the other two men following him. They barged their way into her flat. "Nice flat you got here." He said knocking a picture frame of her and her dad onto the floor.

"Hey! Look I don't know what you want but I want you to leave. Get out of my flat!" Clara said trying to sound strong but it just came out like a scared child.

"I don't want to leave." He said pushing her. The other two men started to look through her flat.

"What do you want from me?" Clara said starting to hope the Doctor poked his stupid chin through the door now.

"Revenge little girl. Your _boyfriend_ needs to suffer. No one hits me and gets away with it. Now where is the little prick?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a little girl and he went out." Clara said pushing the man away from her realising who they were.

"Well if I can't fiscally hurt him. I'll settle for emotionally." The man said drawing a knife from his pocket and kicking the door shut.

Clara scrambled to her feet away from him. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her own knife.

"What as if you're really going to _stab_ me _little girl._" He said as she pointed the object at him her hand shaking.

"No your right. I'm better than that, I'm better than _you._ Why do you even want revenge?" She asked her voice still shaking as she tried to distract him until the Doctor got back. Which she hoped was soon. What was taking him so long?

The other two men stepped into the kitchen.

"Have you done it yet or what. Fucking shank the girl and let's get outa here!" One of the men said.

"Shut the fuck up. You scared or what mate?" The man holding that knife asked. This was easier than she thought they were creating their own distractions.

Just as the guys had finished having their miniature argument. There was a knock on the door.

"You ok for me to come in?" Came the voice of the Doctor.

Clara looked up at the men who had startled looks on their faces.

"Doctor!" She cried out about to stand up when she was shoved back onto the tiled floor with a groan as she hit her head.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch." The man with the knife said and cut her arm deep. Clara groaned out in pain. He did it again. This time deeper on her thigh.

"Clara who was that?" The Doctor asked in concern. "Are you alright." There was no reply. "Clara?"

Clara reached up a hand to her head and the other to her thigh as her vision blurred from hitting her head and from losing blood. Next thing she knew there was a bang as the Doctor kicked down the front door.

"Clara. What's happened?" The Doctor asked, concern evident in his words. He looked around her apartment and saw that someone had been rooting thought things. He picked up the smashed picture of her and her dad off the floor. "Clara?" He walked into the living room and saw the three men from the night before. "What have you done with my Clara?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Look mate we never meant any real harm or anything so if you just let us leave without any trouble-" One of the men began.

"Where is she!?" He said louder. The men all moved away out of the kitchen. One of them made a run for it but was stopped at the door by a larger grey haired man.

The Doctor ran into the kitchen and saw her lying on the floor, eye lids half shut and blood over her hands, arms, legs and pyjamas.

She looked up at him unable to say anything and still holding her head. The Doctor put the rose's he had bought and put them on the kitchen counter and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her cradling her back and carrying her into the living room, laying her on the sofa. "Wait here" He whispered gently in her ear placing a kiss on her head. He stood up and stared at the man with the knife covered in Clara's blood.

"You never meant any harm?" The Doctor asked sounding gentle so that he didn't make Clara feel any worse. "Why the fuck is she cut then?"

"Mate I-" The man was cut off by the sound of sirens.

Before the three men could do anything the flat was filled with five police officers.

"Who called the fucking coppers?!" One of the men asked.

"I did." A man walked into the living room as the police officers led the three men out of the apartment.

"Thank you." The Doctor said. He recognised the man from somewhere. He realised where. "Aren't you Clara's dad?"

The man nodded. "Talking of Clara where is she? Is she alright?" He asked then saw his daughter on the sofa asleep, then he saw the black eye and the blood. "Oh my stars. My little girl!" Clara opened her eyes weakly and looked at her dad.

"Dad!" she cried out. Her voice braking and her eyes filled with tears of relief. The Doctor joined her dads side and looked at her, tears in his own eyes at the sight of her.

"Did those men do this too her?" Clara's dad asked the Doctor. The Doctor nodded in response.

Their conversation was interrupted by a police officer coming into the living room.

"Thanks for calling us over. We have been looking for those men for a while now. Is there anything else you need? Does she need to get to the hospital?" The police woman asked.

"I think she may need stitching." Clara's dad said standing up.

"We'll get an ambulance over here for you." The police woman said and then began muttering into her microphone.

The Doctor was still sat by Clara and was stroking her hair. Clara had her eyes shut.

"My names Dave by the way." Clara's dad said to the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you Dave. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too." Dave replied with a smile, Clara has his smile the Doctor thought to himself.

The Doctor wouldn't let the ambulance men take Clara down and so he carried her himself. The Doctor and Dave sat in the ambulance with Clara on their way to the hospital. The Doctor would not let go of her hand and kept stroking it with his thumb to comfort her. Dave just sat there and smiled and was happy to know Clara had a proper man looking after her.

**Ok so I defiantly think I rushed it all a bit. Sorry. But just Whouffle ok. AND MY IDO TURNED 31 TODAY YAY. SO YA' KNOW HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BILLIE PIPER. Anyway please review and again sorry for rushing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I'm back. Sorry I would have written earlier in the week but it's been busy. Monday I had to act all day where there was a car crash scene (Which was an actual car having the roof cut off by firemen.) , court scene and a police questioning scene. Tuesday loads of homework. Wednesday I had extend college course after school. Today I had an injection but I've done my homework so I thought I would start this now so hellooo. I probably won't finish this till Friday but anyway. **

**Sparks Fly.**

Clara opened her eyes. She had a dry mouth and swallowed and grimaced at the sting of her dry throat. Her vision cleared from the blur it was before and she looked straight up to the Doctor's face. She smiled weakly and lifted her hand to cup his cheek but stopped as soon as she felt her upper arm stinging and aching.

Clara groaned as her hearing cleared and she felt a banging head ache coming on. She saw the Doctor grinning down at her.

"Clara!" He shouted happily. Clara gave another groan at the noise sending another shock wave through her head. "Sorry." He began to whisper. He cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb under her eye gently.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly; her voice cracking. She began to turn her head to look around the room; groaning again at the pain in her neck. Tears of frustration filled her eyes from the pain and he fact she couldn't move without more pain.

"You're in hospital. Do you want some water?" He asked her; still whispering.

She gave a simple nod in reply. She began to sit up and the Doctor helped her. He bought the glass of water up to her lips. She parted them as he gently poured it into her mouth.

"Thanks" She said; her voice sounding not so croaky this time.

At that point Dave ran in through the door with two coffees and a cup of tea.

"Clara!" He shouted; just as the Doctor had done five minutes ago. She groaned again at the lighter shock wave of the head ache. "Sorry." He said a little quieter. "How you feeling."

Clara just waved her hand and gave a sad smile as she didn't feel like speaking.

"I bought you a tea love, and here's your coffee Doctor." Dave said gently handing the tea to Clara and one of the coffees to the Doctor.

"Thank you." The Doctor said; still whispering.

"Thanks dad." Clara said; voice still weak. "So what happened whilst I was asleep and why is my arm and leg hurting?" Clara asked them both a little bit more of her usual sass coming through.

"Well after what happened in the flat the police called an ambulance and we came to the hospital, you had some stitches done on your arm, leg and forehead; probably why they hurt a little." Dave explained coming to sit on a chair on the opposite side of the bed to the Doctor.

"I had stitches in my head!" She said sounding worried and lifting a hand to her forehead and gently ghosting her fingers over the sealed cut.

"Yeah, you had fallen in the kitchen in your flat and must have cut it." The Doctor replied; taking her hand gently in his and subconsciously began to stroke it.

Dave smiled at the pair. "So." Dave started. "Clara, when where you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" He asked grinning; poking her cheek.

Clara blushed. "I was going to tell you today, but I forgot you were coming round." She replied not making eye contact with him.

"How come you forgot?" He asked then looked to the Doctor. "Where you distracting her with something?" He wiggled his eye brows at the two of them; still with an ear to ear grin.

"Dad!" Clara said her face going bright red; she thumped his arm and laughed when he grabbed it in pain like a little boy.

The Doctor was flustered and didn't know what to do, "N-no I didn't distract her with anything. I- we-" He stuttered; still no idea what to say.

"It's alright mate I'm joking." Dave laughed and Clara just hung her head in embarrassment.

"Dad, every time. I thought we agreed to stop embarrassing me!" Clara said playfully yet strictly.

"Sorry love." Dave giggled. Just then the _actual_ Doctor walked into the room.

"Ah…" The _actual_ Doctor said; looking down at his clip board. "Miss Oswald."

Clara sat up and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm Dr. Miller." He said introducing himself. He then went into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a pack of tablets. "You're free to leave but you have to take two of these a day to keep the infections away." He said laughing at his rhythm then stopped when no one else laughed; he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "They're just in case any of your stitches get infected which they most likely won't but just to be safe." He handed Dave the box of tablets. "As I say you're free to leave any other problems just give the hospital a call. Anyway hope you get better soon." He said walking out of the room.

"Yes! I can leave. It smells in here." The Doctor gave a chuckle. "Where are my clothes?" She asked as she looked under the thin duvet on the hospital bed and realised she was in one of those weird dresses that hadn't got a back to them.

"Ah. That's a point; your other clothes are covered in blood." The Doctor said.

"Where are they though?" She asked.

"Oh here." The Doctor said going over to the chair he had neatly folded them on. He bought them over to her and placed them on the end of her bed.

"Well, I'll leave you two too it." Dave said to them as he walked towards the door. "I'll meet you outside." He said as he left the room.

"Do you uhm." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Do you want me to help you get changed? It's just your arm and leg and-" He said nervously.

"Yes please." She replied blushing.

He lifted the duvet of her and helped her sit so her legs where hanging of the side of the bed.

He passed her nickers to her but didn't make eye contact.

"Thanks." She replied; not making eye contact either.

He turned the other way so she could put them on.

"Ok done." She said. He passed her bra to her and turned away again. "uhm I- I may need you help with this one." She said looking at the floor. He tuned round and nodded.

"Ok." He said and smiled at her. She turned around and he undid the back of the hospital gown and she slid her arms out of it. He slid the bra straps up her arms and clasped it at her back.

"Thanks." She said blushing. He picked up her pyjama t-shirt that was still covered in blood.

"Ah. Are you gonna' put this on?" he asked her. "Unless you want to borrow my shirt? It may be a bit big but it's reasonably clean." He said.

"Uhm ok, but what are you gonna' wear?" She asked nervously.

"I'm alright I've got a jumper." He said unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said smiling and sliding it on her arms and began to button it up.

He passed her pyjama shorts that luckily were covered in too much blood but to be honest she could have worn the Doctor's shirt as a dress. She tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed again; hissing out a breath as her leg throbbed with pain.

The Doctor put his arms on her waist to steady her. "Here, lean on me." He said helping her up again. He supported her as she slid her shorts on.

"Shoes?" She asked him.

"Slippers." He said apologetically lifting up a pair of slippers. She giggled making him grin as he slipped them on her feet.

"All ready?" The Doctor asked her with a hand on her back.

"Yep. You?" She asked back.

"Yeah. Allons-y!" He said as he helped her up with an ear to ear grin.

Clara began to limp whilst leaning on the Doctor towards the escalator Dave following behind. When they got to the escalator and found it was out of order.

"Ugh. Typical." Clara said groaning.

"We'll have to take the stairs." He said to Clara apologetically. "I tell you what. I'll carry you down."

"Don't worry about it Doctor I'll be fine. It's only a few floo-." Clara said.

"No." He cut her off. "I want to carry you down" he told her.

"Fine." She replied.

Dave watched the couple. He could see that the Doctor is taking good care of his little girl. He can see the love and passion they have for each other in their eyes. It reminded him of Ellie and himself. He smiled at the thought of Ellie and a tear came to his eye. He missed her. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Clara's voice piped up.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Clara asked; both the Doctor and Clara where looking at him with concern.

"Yeah fine love. Come on are we leaving this hospital or what?" Dave replied.

"Yep!" The doctor said happily. "Come on you" He said to Clara lifting her in his arms bridal style. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to walk down the stairs. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as they were walking down the stairs making the Doctor blush and Dave smile.

.

.

.

.

They reached the bottom of the stairs but the Doctor still didn't put her down.

"Doctor. You can put me down now." Clara said looking at him.

"No." The Doctor replied. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Clara asked curiously.

"Because you need to rest your leg." He told her.

Clara smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek making him smile.

The three of them got outside and Dave called for a cab for them. Clara tried to supress a shiver but couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"Are you cold?" The Doctor asked her.

"No I'm fine." She said.

"You're shivering." He said and held her closer to his chest. He placed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled into his chest.

Just then the cab arrived and the Doctor placed Clara in first then got in himself Dave following.

.

.

.

.

On the way home, what should have taken twenty minutes but ended up taking forty because of the traffic, Clara had fallen asleep on the Doctor. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and he smiled down at her sleeping face.

When the taxi stopped at the Powell Estate they got out and Dave paid the driver. Clara was still fast asleep and the Doctor carried her back up to her flat. Dave opened the door to her flat and let the Doctor in first.

The Doctor placed Clara down on her bed and pulled the duvet over her and tucked her in. He smiled at her when she shuffled and got comfortable. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the rose's he had bought for her earlier, put them in a vase and put it on her bed side table. He then grabbed some jammy dodgers and put them on a plate next to her bed alongside with a glass of water. Dave smiled and watched him do this.

The Doctor placed a light kiss on her head and then left her room quietly shutting her door. He walked into the living room where Dave was sat and looked around at the mess that the gang had made.

"This is my entire fault." The Doctor said blaming himself. "I- I should have stayed with Clara. I shouldn't have left to get some clothes from my flat. I should have stayed here and kept her safe then this wouldn't have happened- "He said waving his hands at the mess of the flat. "And she wouldn't be left with scars! I'm sorry Dave I know I didn't look after your daughter. But I promise you I have learnt I won't ever leave her again."

"Doctor. It is _not _your fault! Don't you dare think any of this was you fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Now sit down, I made you a cup of tea." Dave told him firmly.

"Thanks." The Doctor said sitting down next to Clara's dad and sipping his tea.

For a few hours they both just chatted until Dave left at eight p.m. The Doctor went into Clara's room where she was still asleep and climbed into bed hugging her and sobbing quietly into her hair.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Clara. I will _never_ leave your side again. I promise." He told her and fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

**Ok so that's that chapter. I don't know if any of you guys heard but today (from my point of view) Whouffle became CONON! Steven said in an interview that the Doctor fancy's Clara so uhm… YAY.**

**Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm back with another chapter! I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. ALLOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING ON. So I just got braces the other day and ow is all I'm gonna' say. I've had loads of school work. Also GTA V is addictive… that's the main reason I haven't been writing but another reason is that a couple of weeks ago the guy who I have had a crush on since last year asked me out and it turns out he had a crush on me since last year as well! He likes Doctor Who and The Big Bang Theory so I thought 'OMG this is PERF'. But I kind of feel like he's using me, not to get back at someone else, but just using me in other ways which are private so I don't know what to do but any way. I especially made this an extra-long chapter and WARNING THERE IS HIGH LEVELS OF M RATED THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY BE WARNED ABOUT BUT ANYWAY. READ A GO GO!**

**Sparks Fly.**

The next morning Clara woke up and moved her hand to her head, wincing away when she remembered the past day's events of having stitches. She then noticed two strong arms wrapped around her waist tight and protectively. She realised it was the Doctor and tried to turn around in his arms to see his face, but his grip on her was too strong. She moved again and the Doctors eyes flew open.

"Clar-" He said loudly; then saw that she was still safe in his arms.

"Doctor…" She said gently. "Could you loosen your grip a bit?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He said sheepishly looking at her nervously as she turned to face him.

"Hey? Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned tone. "You seem a bit tense?"

"Yeah fine. Just- fine." He replied; moving one of his hands to her hair and he played with a loose stray of her brown hair. "How's your head?" He asked; gently cupping her cheek.

"Mmm, fine thanks. Much better than yesterday…" She replied then her eyes widened with realization. "Shit! What time is it?" She said panicked and looked at the clock in her room on the wall. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late for work!" She said going to climb out of bed but the Doctor stopped her by holding her arm.

"Clara. Clara its fine I called in yesterday when you were unconscious in the hospital and told them you may be off for a few days because of what has happened." He told her and smiled when he felt her arm relax.

"Thanks. What about you? Haven't you got work today?" She asked; tensing up a little again.

"I have a shift later on today. I've got hours till I have to be in. Stop worrying and relax." He told her. He got out of bed and lifted her up bridal style, plonking her gently back into the bed and pulling the duvet over her. "You-" He said wiggling his finger at her "Missy, stay in bed. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Doctor" She said to him quietly just before he walked out the door.

"Yes, my love." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything, for staying and looking after me." She told him; smiling up at him.

"No problems. It's what a boyfriend is meant to do for his girlfriend." He said grinning at her. "What do you want for breakfast ma'am?" He said bowing mockingly at the door.

She giggled. "Surprise me." She told him.

"Your wish is my command!" He shouted back to her as he walked towards the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

The Doctor entered Clara's room fifteen minutes later with a large tray with mixtures of food on.

"Breakfast is served!" The Doctor announced as he walked back into her room.

Clara's eyes lit up as soon as she saw him walk back in and then her eyes fell upon the tray of food. On the tray was some Jammie Dodgers, fish fingers, a small bowl of custard, a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a cup of tea.

"Oh my stars. Ben and Jerry's. Gimmie." Clara said waving her arms around like a little child.

"What's the magic word?" The Doctor asked playfully.

"NOW!" she replied playfully sitting up and still waving her arms left right and centre.

The Doctor placed the tray of food on her lap and she looked down at the other foods on it.

"Fish fingers and custard?" She said disgusted. She looked up at him with a face that said what the hell?

"Oh it's lush. Seriously try it!" he said excitedly, grabbing a fish finger and scooping up loads of the custard with it. He shoved it in his mouth and Clara just looked at him and giggled. Some of the custard dripped onto his chin so she lent up and licked it of making him blush.

Twenty or so minutes later they had finished the un-healthy yet tasty breakfast and had ended up cuddled in a ball on her bed watching a re-play of Sherlock 'The Hounds Of Baskerville'.

"God look at his cheek bones!" Clara exclaimed; staring at the Television in front of her bed. She had one arm on the Doctor's chest and the other holding his hand. Her ear was placed on his upper arm.

The doctor looked down at her like a wounded puppy look. "Hey!" He said shifting slightly so she could see his face. "I have cheek bones! Look!" He told her lifting her hand up to his cheek and trying to impress her with his cheek bones.

She giggled. "Yes you do. Perfect ones as well." She said coyly and stroked his cheek. She leant up and kissed him on both cheeks then snuggled back down into his arm. "Were you getting jealous?" She asked a moment later.

"Pfft. No." He replied quickly. "Maybe… a little… yes, I was." He muttered.

"Aww. That's adorable." She told him sitting up a little and ruffling his hair. "Anyway don't get jealous because someone like Benedict would just look straight through me." She said looking down.

"I can assure you they wouldn't!" He told her firmly. "I'm surprised that you actually said yes to be _my_ girlfriend when you could have any guy you want. I mean come on, look at you, you're beautiful. Your nose is adorable. You're dimples are the cutest things I think I have ever seen. I can't help but gaze in awe into your brown eyes. You're laugh is so cute. The fact that you're so small adds to your adorableness. I love your personality and you always find a way to make me smile. You're just perfect! Perfect in every way. " He told her; staring into her eyes.

Clara just looked at him and blushed with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say so she leant down to him and kissed him fiercely. At first he was taken by surprise but he sank into the kiss and pulled her down closer to him. She bit his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth. She began to kiss his neck and gently nibbled his ear.

"Uh- W-what brought this on?" The Doctor said whilst she still kissed his neck.

"Mmm. Shut up." She whispered in his ear; turning him on further.

"Ok!" He said; his voice was very high pitched and made Clara smile at her effect on him.

She then climbed on top of him and straddled him. She giggled at her obvious physical effects on the Doctor making him blush. She leant down and kissed him again whilst grinding on him gently which brought out moans and groans from the Doctor making her smile into the kiss.

The Doctor couldn't take the teasing any longer and flipped them over so he was now on top. Clara was giggling at first but when he removed her pyjama t-shirt and began to gently stroke her breasts her laughs turned into gasps of pleasure.

"Doctor!" She moaned when he began to suck her nipple. The doctor grinned and swiped his tongue over her nipple bringing up another groan from her throat.

She gripped the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The Doctor lost contact with her chest for a moment to take his shirt of but his lips were straight back on her body afterwards. He moved his lips up to her neck. He nibbled and sucked making her moan leaving a light purple mark.

Clara moved her hands to his trousers but he gently touched her hands to stop her.

"Are you sure you want to do this. We don't have to rush through anything." He told her. She was touched by his concern; all of her ex's would never have given her that choice.

"I'm sure. Are you?" She asked quietly.

"Only if you are." He told her; cupping her cheek.

"Course I am." She smiled up at him. She watched his reaction as she moved her hand into his pyjama trousers. She blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing any boxers.

The Doctor gasped when her small fingers ghosted over his erection. His eyes squeezed shut as she stroked his length; Clara still watching his reactions. She grasped his erection and rubbed it gently.

As she quickened her hand movements he began to pump his hips into her fist. She stopped moving her hand and the Doctor looked down at her in confusion. She gave him a cheeky smile.

Clara twisted the two of them so that she was straddling him again. She ran her finger nails lightly down his chest and stomach. She hooked a finger in the waist band of his trousers and slowly began to pull them down his legs revealing his length and his muscular thighs.

Clara slipped the trousers of his legs and chucked them behind her. She stood up in front of the bed and the Doctor watched her every move. She slipped out of her pyjama shorts and stepped out of her red nickers.

"O-Oh my God." The Doctor said; his eyes roaming over her bare body.

The Doctor just stared at her with his swollen lips slightly parted. His erection twitching as it became harder at the sight of her, this caught Clara's attention and she smiled.

The Doctor groaned as Clara crawled back onto the bed in front of him. He reached down to grab her and pull her to him but she slapped his hands away playfully.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She said moving her finger side to side. "Not yet. I still need to make you scream for me." She told him teasingly as she moved her hand up his inner thigh.

The Doctor licked his lips as he watched her hand get closer and closer to his erection. She stopped just before she touched it and the Doctor groaned in frustration.

"Patience!" Clara told him with a smile on her face.

"Ugh. I'm too hard Clara and it's beginning to hurt!" The Doctor told her through pouting lips.

"Fine." She said staring up at him. She kept eye contact with him as she lightly grasped his length and slid her mouth onto it.

"Oohh! Clara!" The Doctor called out as she bobbed her head. She pulled of him and licked his tip then surged back down on him, using her hand to squeeze the base of his cock and his balls.

"Mmm." Clara moaned onto his dick; the vibrations making him thrust into her mouth. She pulled of him but still hovered over him. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked; licking some of his pre-cum of her lips.

"Fuck you. Hard." The Doctor said to her as she crawled up his body so that her lips were just above his.

"Mmm. Come on then, chin boy." She said to him as she went to slide onto him but he stopped her by holding her hips still.

"Ah! But first-" He told her flipped her over so that he was on top of her. "-My turn."

He moved down her body and down to where she most needed to be touched. He could smell her arousal which made him harder if it was even possible to be any harder.

He looked up at her face and her eyes were tightly shut. He watched her mouth turn into and 'O' shape and her eyebrows crease as he brushed her lips with his index finger. She was already wet and ready for him; but he wanted this to last.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit gently and Clara let out a moan which made the Doctor gasp. He slid a finger into her and she let out a high pitched squeak. He groaned when he felt her warm walls clench around his fingers. He slid two other fingers in revealing a scream from her lips. He leant down and licked her clit repeatedly.

As her moans grew louder and the Doctor could feel her clenching around his fingers he pulled them out. She pouted down at him and kept eye contact as he came back to her face. He kissed her lustfully and she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips.

"D-Doctor." Clara said milometers away from his lips.

"Yes my love?" He asked; tracing circles on her thigh.

"I'm ready for you." She told him with a cute tinge of embarrassment in her voice making him smile.

"I love you." He promised her as he slid into her.

"Ahh. I love you too." She breathed out.

He moaned as he thrust deeply into her; gradually getting harder and quicker.

He continued to thrust into her; addicted to the soft gasps and squeaks coming from her lips.

"Faster!" Clara whispered; her eyes clenched shut.

The Doctor obeyed and pumped faster.

As he thrust into her he leant down and began to kiss her neck. The Doctor felt the vibrations of Clara's moans on his lips. He bit her neck gently causing her to give a little scream. She gripped his back leaving little half-moon shapes from her nails.

The Doctor opened his eyes and watched her reactions to his changes in movements. He slowed his thrusts down and watched her frown in frustration. He sped up, surprising her and he watched as her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

He pulled out and just as she opened her eyes and was about to groan he thrust back in again. Hard.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed as he hit her deep. She moved her hands to his head and gently tugged his hair causing him to moan. She caught him of guard and took the opportunity to flip them both over and straddles him again.

The Doctor opens his eyes in surprise and meets her eyes. He sees her lustful cheeky grin as she begins to ride him. She leans down and kisses him gently. She sits back up and grips onto the head board of the bed to ride him harder. The Doctor takes this opportunity to pinch her nipples. This distracting her he quickly grips hold of her hips and thrusts into her faster.

He can feel that she is close now as her walls begin to clench around him and her moans are turning into screams. He turns them both round so that he is on top of her again. She grips her legs around his back and he moves one of his hands to her clit and gently rubs it.

"Cum for me Clara. Cum for me my love. Cum for your Doctor." He moaned into her ear. This sends Clara over the edge.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. DOCTOR!" She screams as she comes, her walls convulsing around his length making him groan.

The Doctor watches her below him as her body shakes and her head moves side to side in pleasure. He watches how her eyes are clenched shut and her hands grip to his waist and neck tight.

As she settles from her orgasm her leans down to her a kisses her gently, slowing down his hip movements. He leans into her ear and whispers. "You're beautiful when you come." He tells her in awe. She blushes making him smile.

"And now…" She starts and turns them over. She grabs both of his hands and holds them above his neck. "…It's your turn" She grins down at him.

She rides him harder than she thought was possible.

"I want to see you cum. I want to feel you cum. Do you like me riding your dick?" She whispers into his ear gently licking his ear lobe. "Cum inside me. Now. And that's an order." She tells him.

And he does just that.

"Clara!" He shouts as he ejaculates into her. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck Clara!"

She slows down as his orgasm comes to an end.

"That- was amazing." The Doctor tells her. He lifts her of him, bringing her back under the bed covers and cuddles her tightly to him.

"Mmm. T-that really- that was amazing!" Clara tells him. She leans up and pecks him on the lips. "Thank you." She tells him.

"…For what?" The Doctor asked with a confused tone.

"Just for… being perfect." She replies. She puts a hand on his chest, rests her head in his shoulder and shuts her eyes listening to his heartbeat.

"And thank you, Clara Oswald, for being extraordinarily perfect." He tells her happily with an ear to ear grin on his face as he watches her cuddled up in his arms. "You're so cute. I love you." He tells her.

She giggles and bites her lip. She looks up at him. "I love you too. My Doctor." She looks down from his eyes and looks at his chin and then giggles again.

"What?" He asks. The confusion on his face making her laugh more. "What?!" He asks in more confusion.

"Your chin." She says inbetween laughs.

"What about my chin?" He asks moving a hand to his chin defensively.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's quite big?" She asks, still staring at it. She moves a hand to his chin and strokes it with her finger.

"It's not that big." He says. He has the look of a sad puppy on and she can't resist but to cuddle and kiss him when he gives her that look.

"I mean it's big, in a good way. I like it and don't give me that look!" She tells him and slaps his arm gently. She turns her head away from him playfully.

"Hey!" He says when she slaps his arm. "What look? I'm not doing a look? What look?" He asks her, doing the look again.

"That look!" She tells him pointing at his face. She grins cutely at him. "The look of a cute lost puppy. I can't help but want to cuddle you when you give me that look because it's too adorable." She admits to him.

"Oh, really?" He asks. He gives her puppy eyes and pouts cutely.

"Stop it! Agh!" She giggles and flops down into his arm and wraps both of her arms around his waist.

He chuckles at her and embraces her back. He strokes her hair gently and kisses her fore head.

"I love your hair." He tells her, playing with a strand of her hair. "It's so soft."

She giggles at him. "Thanks." She replies. "What time have you got to be in work?" she asks him; glancing at the clock.

"I have to be there for half two." He tells her.

"Mmm better start getting ready then. It's one now." She says; shifting to get up.

"No stay here." He tells her pouting and gently tugging her arm.

"No. Else you will be late and in trouble at work!" She tells him pulling his arm.

"Ugh who cares?" He says.

"I do and you will if you lose your job!" She tells him. "Come on, get in the shower." She stands up and pulls the cover of him, blushing when she realises he's still naked.

He groans and gets up slowly.

"I'll go grab you a towel." She tells him as she is just about to walk out of her bedroom door. He runs up and hugs her from behind; resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'll only take a shower if you come in with me." He tells her.

She bites her lip. "Fine then!"

"Yay!" The Doctor giggles cutely and picks her up in his arms. She giggles as he carries her into the bathroom.

He places her down and turns on the shower. He jumps into the water and his quiff flops into his eyes. Clara steps in after him and wipes his hair on of his face.

The Doctor places his hands on her hips as she rests her hands on his neck. Clara looks up at him and giggles with a cute grin showing of her dimples as a thought occurs to her.

"What would make this more fun if there were-" She stands on tippy toes to reach up to a shelf in the shower and grabs a bottle of bath foam. "-bubbles!" She exclaimed like a little child. "I don't know why I have this, I've never used it before, I only ever used it when I was a toddler."

"Foam! You have bath foam! Oh I missed this stuff!" He takes the bottle out of her hands and puts some foam on her head. He moulded it into an Elvis Presley hair style. He smiled as it flopped down when the water hit it. His smile soon faded as Clara winced as the soap entered the cut on her forehead. He quickly wiped the soap of her face and kissed her gently on her cut.

"Sorry love." He told her; placing another light kiss to her head.

"It's fine it doesn't hurt that much. Anyway it's my turn!" Clara said playfully as she snatched the bottle out of his hands. She placed a small amount of foam inbetween his eye brows giving him a mono-brow. She giggled and then gave him a small moustache of foam.

They had been in the shower for over half an hour. Half an hour filled with foam, cuddles, a few sweet kisses and giggling. Clara had only realised they had been in the shower for a long time when she saw her finger tips were going wrinkly.

As they got out the shower the Doctor wrapped a towel around Clara's shoulders. Clara hugged it tightly around her chest to keep the cold air out. The Doctor wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned to Clara, who was currently brushing her teeth, as he dried his air with a smaller towel.

He watched her brushing her teeth for a moment and smiled before joining her with a toothbrush.

When they had both finished brushing their teeth The Doctor turned to Clara and saw she was shivering.

"You're shivering." He pointed out and moved closer to her.

"No I'm not." She lied and tried to suppress another shiver.

"Yes you are come here you soppy thing." He told her and embraced her tightly in his arms.

She returned the hug. The Doctor rubbed her back and she sighed in content as she smelled the small amount of bath foam on his skin.

"Come on." Clara said patting him gently on the back "You best get ready else you'll be late for work." She told him.

"Fine, ok. But if I let go of you, you might get cold again so come here." He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her back and carried her back into her room.

"You know, I think you have an obsession with carrying me around." She giggled as he sat her on her bed.

"No I don't" He said as he grabbed a pair of boxers from his overnight bag. "Why do you say that?" He asked her as he slipped his boxers on underneath his towel, then taking his towel off.

"Because you carried me from the hospital, you carried me into bed and you carried me too and from the shower." She said watching him get dressed. She stood up to go and get her dressing gown but he stopped her.

"What do you need?" He asked her.

"I was just getting my dressing gown…" She told him as she went to go get it again.

"No you stay there, I'll get it." He quickly grabbed light red dressing gown from the back of her door. "Here you go!" He said as he gave it to her.

"Thank you." She told him smiling up at him. "See that what I mean, I could have easily got my dressing gown myself." She told him.

"Yeah, but I want to do it for you." He told her as he continued to get dressed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you and I want to do things for you." He said; doing up his belt.

"Ok. Well as you're my boyfriend I'm going to make you a cuppa." She told him as she stood up and swapped her towel for her dressing gown. "I'll be back in a mo'"

Five minutes later and she limped back into her room where the Doctor was currently tying his shoe laces. She placed his and her cups on her bed side table.

"You're limping. What's wrong?" He asked; he finished his laces and quickly pulled her to sit next to him on her bed.

"Nothing just the cuts aching a little." She told him. He lifted her dressing gown up above her knee to see the cut.

"The _actual_ doctor had said if there were any irritations with any of the stitching to put this cream on." He reached onto her bed side table where the infection tablets were and grabbed a tube of cream.

He opened it and put a small amount of the cut. He wiped it over the cut gently.

"Are any other cuts hurting?" He asked.

"No just that one." She replied. "Thanks" she said when he finished putting on the cream. "Why are you being so protective?" She asked. "and don't just say 'because you're my girlfriend and I'm supposed to.'" She told him.

He sighed. "Because I as you boyfriend have a duty to take care of you. I'm still slightly pissed off with myself for not coming and picking you up from your flat on out first date and that I wasn't there to stop the gang from braking into your flat, also that I promised your dad that I would make sure that you are always safe from now on." He told her. "I love you Clara, I may not have known you for long but I really love you and I want the best for you in any possible way." He finished.

She cupped his cheek and stroked underneath his eye. "We went over this Doctor, It's not your fault that the gang did what they did. You couldn't have known what was going to happen and you do take perfect care of me." She told him staring into his eyes to make sure he remembered every word she was saying. "I love you too and it's weird because we haven't known each other long but I feel like you are my everything. Everything I've ever wanted and needed all rolled up in to one big ball with one pointy chin. I love you chin boy. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." Clara promised The Doctor.

He just gazed at her, his eyes with tears in. He didn't know what to do so he just did what he wanted to do all the time and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her in to him, wanting to always protect her from danger. A few of his tears crested and dripped into her still damp hair.

"Come on, it's quarter to two. You best be of soon." She told him placing a kiss to his temple and leaning away but kept her arms wrapped around his neck not wanting to loose contact with him.

"Are you going to be ok on your own?" He asked her.

"Yes, the gangs in prison now and anyway I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She told him.

He laughed. "You're not big, you're small. I like you small. You're cute." He told her. "Anyway, right yes, work! Ugh work…" He said grabbing his work back. "You sure you're going to-"

"Yes but before you go, drink your tea." She told him, passing him the blue mug. He drank it quickly leant down and kissed her passionately; she could still taste some of the sugar in his mouth. "What time do you finish?"

"Half five, so I should be back at about six." He said.

"Ok love, I'll see you later. I love you." She told him; walking him to the front door.

"I love you to." He gave her a quick kiss and stepped outside. "See you later." He said and waved goodbye as he back away from her door.

"See you later." She giggled and shut the door once he was out of sight.

She ran back into her living room and picked out a dvd. She picked out 'The Hunger Games' and re-watched it. She sighed in content; she wasn't really watching the movie she was just thinking about the Doctor.

The Doctor who was at work wasn't really doing much work, he was just thinking about Clara.

**OK SO done. Next chapter will be coming soon as I'm on school holiday so I have a week of doing nothing. But this Friday I am going to….. CARDIFF TO THE DOCTOR WHO EXPIERIANCE! Yeahhhh! Yay. I've convinced my mum to take me to the beach were they filmed 'Doomsday' so I can just die from feels. Anyway as I say new chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hello I'm back again. Ugh I hate life I prefer fictional lives seriously they are so much better. Wtf my brother just started playing music really loud when it's eleven at night -_-**

**I'm currently listening to Taylor Swift's full album 'Speak Now' and Sparks Fly just came on… raving in my pyjamas lol.**

**Anyway it's Halloween tomorrow and looks like I'm doing nothing. I might write a Whouffle Halloween one shot actually. Just to pass the time. Anyway READ A GO GO.**

**Sparks Fly.**

It was quarter past three and Clara was curled up on the sofa watching 'The Hunger Games' with a soufflé in hand. She stirred from the fictional world when her phone pinged next to her ear. She hit the pause button and looked at the bright screen on her phone.

Clara smiled as she saw '3The Doctor3' come up on it. She unlocked her phone and read the message. The message said:

'_Hey beautiful. I'm supposed to be working but I'm really bored. What are you up too? xxxx'_

She smiled and replied with:

'_Hehe :3 hello. I'm watching the hunger games. What are you up too? Xxxx'_

Clara forgot about the dvd and just sat there for a moment waiting for her phone to 'ding' again. When it did she grinned.

'_Nothing just sat at a desk with nothing to do apart from boring work about something and you're watching the hunger games without me! You do realise now were going to have to watch it all over again when I get home. :D xxxx'_

She giggled and then paused a moment when he called her flat home. She was heart warmed that he thought of her flat as home. She smiled and texted back:

'_Haha fine we can re-watch it when you get home. Hang on there's someone at the door. Xxxx'_

She sent the message then went to see who had knocked on the door. She was nervous because the last time she opened the door she ended up in hospital after, she was worried that there were more men in the gang that had come after her again. She clenched her hand into a fist prepared to hit someone when a voice came from behind the door.

"Clara, I know you're in. I can smell soufflé." Came the familiar voice of her dad.

She opened the door. "Hey dad." She said giving him a quick hug n tip toes. "Sorry I thought you were someone else. Come in." She told him shutting the door behind him.

"Who did you think it was?" He asked curiously; following her through to the dark living room.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing her anyway?" She asked her father; sitting down next to him on the sofa which was covered in blankets.

"Oh I just came to check on my little girl. Just seeing if you're ok." He said. "I see you've been watching The Hunger Games again." He chuckled. "Where's the Doctor?" He asked looking around her living room.

"He's at work; he'll be back in a couple of hours. Do you want a coffee or tea?" She asked.

"Uh, coffee please. Where does he work?" He asked as she walked into the kitchen starting to make the coffee.

"He works at Canary Wharf as an office worker." She replied.

"Oh cool. So how are you two?" He asked her; looking at her phone as it kept buzzing on the table in front of him with '3The Doctor3' coming up. He picked her phone up and read the messages on the screen and smiled.

There was a list of messages from him.

'_Ok, who is it? xxxx' _ and _'Clara? xxxx', 'You ok? xxxx'_, _'Whats happened? xxxx'_, _'Love? Xxxx' _and then another one came through saying _'Clara I'm getting worried if you don't reply in the next 5 minutes I'm coming home. Xxxx'_.

"And uhh you best reply to his texts quickly, he's getting worried.' He told her as she came rushing through with two mugs of coffee.

"Hey!" She said snatching the phone of him. "Don't read my texts!" She told him whilst quickly replying to the Doctor with:

'_Yeah sorry I was just in the kitchen. Don't worry it's only my dad just checking on me. Xxxx'_

"Well good job I did else he would be here in ten minutes or so." Dave replied to her. "As I said, how are you two?" He asked again.

"You only last saw us both yesterday." Clara replied; her phone still clutching her phone waiting for a reply.

"Yeah but allot can happen in a day and any way I want to know how you two met and all the details." Dave replied.

"Well were good. He's taking good care of me. This morning he made me breakfast, it may have not been the healthiest but it tasted good all the same." She told him.

"Ah good. So he slept round last night? Huh?" Dave asked mockingly wiggling his eye brows at her.

"Yes." She saw his facial expressions and told him to shut up but couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Canary Wharf the Doctor was about to reply to Clara when his sassy gay friend snatched his phone of him and began to read his texts.

"OOH DOCTOR! Whose this 'Clara' you texting?" Jack asked mockingly in a loud voice to attract Mickey's attention.

"What the Doctor's texting a bird. Ooh let's see!" Mickey said standing up from his desk and running to Jack's side.

"Hey give that back!" The Doctor protests; standing up and trying to claim his phone back.

"Awe, Mickey look 'Hey beautiful'. Hey Doctor you never call me beautiful." Jack laughs showing Mickey the texts.

"Four kisses! She must be special!" Mickey exclaims with a grin.

"Yeah she is special." The Doctor says; snatching the phone back of them.

"So who is she?" Jack asks sitting on the Doctor's desk.

"She's my girlfriend." The Doctor replied smiling when he read her reply saying she was ok and with her dad.

"Why didn't you tell us! When did you meet, where, how and how long?" Jack asks him. Mickey wheeled his computer chair towards where they were sat so he could listen in.

Then David walked in wearing his brown stripped suit and his white converses.

"Hey what's going on guys?" David asks them.

"The Doctor's got a girlfriend!" Jack and Mickey say at the same time.

"Ooh tell everything. Now." David says also coming and sitting down near them.

"Ugh fine. We met last week on the bus when she came and sat down next to me, she invited me round for tea and we chatted for a bit. She's a really pretty funny girl and it was kind of love at first sight I guess. I asked her on a date the next day but on her way to meet me there but a gang tried to rape her luckily I walked in when the gang were about to. I stayed round at hers that night to protect her and the next morning I asked if she would be my girlfriend and she said yes." The Doctor said in a rush. Jack was just starring with sweet eyes.

"Awe isn't that adorable!" He exclaimed. "What does she looks like?!" he asked.

"Uhm well she's about four foot, shoulder height brown hair, big brown eyes, cute smile with dimples, cute laugh, bubbly personality, always happy and loving and-" He told them, but Mickey cut him off.

"Doctor, now your just describing her." Mickey pointed out.

"Oh right yes…" The Doctor said in realisation.

"Well I think it's adorable you've found someone." Jack said to him; walking back to sit at his own desk.

"How's Rose with the baby on the way?" Mickey asked David.

"Yeah good, brilliant, the bumps starting to show now. She's past the morning sickness. But yeah she's doing well, she still eats ice cream like there's no tomorrow." He replies with a smile at the thought of his wife. "How's you and Martha?" He asks Mickey back.

"Yeah good. Look you guys gotta' keep it a secret but I'm gonna' propose to her next week, I'm taking her out to dinner so I'm gonna' pop the question then." Mickey says happily.

"Ahhh!" Jack starts up again. "Gah you people are adorable!"

"Oi! You lot are supposed to be working!" Says Donna walking in with her lap top.

"Sorry boss!" Jack says pretending to type on his computer.

"Very funny Jack, but seriously if you don't start working I will call the boss down here." Donna threats.

"The Doctor's got a girlfriend!" Mickey tells her.

"Ooh what's her name?" She asks the Doctor.

"Clara Oswald." The Doctor says proudly.

"Awe that's adorable. Anyway, back to work, all of you!" Donna tells them and sits down at her desk.

Whilst the others chat and work the Doctor is sat there and just can't get the image of Clara smiling out his mind. He texts her again.

'_Clara I miss you. Xxxx'_

.

.

.

.

As Clara chats to her dad she stops mid-sentence talking about work when her phone dings again. She looks down and smiles.

"The Doctor again?" Dave asks with a grin.

"Yeah" She tells him whilst replying back to the Doctor.

'_Awe hunny I miss you too. I love you xxxx'_

"What's he said to make my little girl smile? Come on spill the beans." He asks.

"Huh." She says looking up from her phone. "Oh nothing just- nothing." She replies.

"Hardly nothing if it makes you smile. Tell me I want to know." He asks again.

"He says he misses me that's all." She replies blushing.

"You two are meant to be I think." He tells her; finishing his coffee.

Clara just smiles in response.

.

.

.

An hour later Clara and her dad are sat still talking about life when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be the Doctor, I'll be one minute." Clara says jumping up to get the door.

Dave peaks round the corner and watches her at the door smiling at how happy she is.

Clara opens the door and is met by the Doctor holding a bouquet of red roses.

Clara gasped and didn't know what to do so she just hugged him. The Doctor chuckled into her hair and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms.

Clara giggled as he did so. When he put her down she took the roses of him and smelt one. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." She told him; giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "dad's in the living room." Clara said as he took of his coat and shoes. She then walked into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase of water.

"Hey Dave!" The Doctor said; shaking Dave's hand.

"You alright mate" Dave replied. "I see you brought my girl roses." He said in a slightly quieter tone but still with a smile on his face.

"Uhh yeah. I saw them and thought of Clara so I got them." The Doctor replied; smiling at Clara when she walked back into the living room.

"It's nice to see her smiling." Dave commented; patting Clara on the head and receiving 'I'm not a little kid, or a dog.' look of her.

"It really is." The Doctor replied in a daze as he looked at Clara who smiled and blushed back at him.

"How was work?" Clara asked; sitting down next to the Doctor.

"Good thanks. As you may have seen from the texts, it was boring but not bad." He replied. Dave watched their body language towards each other; he watched how Clara leaned into the Doctor and how he had his arm around her waist and slightly rested his head on her head. He watched how the Doctor gently stroked Clara's hand with his thumb.

"How come you didn't text back after a while?" Clara asked curiously.

"Oh, Jack stole my phone of me and started reading our conversations out to some people in the office and then everyone was asking about us, 'how long we've been together', 'how it all started' and whatever." The Doctor told her.

"Ha." Clara giggled. "He sounds like a laugh you should invite him round sometime." Clara replies.

"Maybe not such a good idea, he's a massive flirt. Seriously, anything that moves he flirts with. He wears a belt and braces because he just can't keep his pants on!" The Doctor joked; Clara giggled and Dave chuckled.

"One thing I must ask, how did you two meet?" Dave asked them both. "In detail not just 'We met on the bus on the way back from work' like Clara said earlier." He added before Clara saying she had told him. Clara just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Clara came onto the bus and came up to the top floor looking for a seat so I gave her the one next to me. She nearly fell over but luckily I caught her." The Doctor started smiling at Clara.

"Yeah thanks again for that." Clara giggles.

The Doctor grinned back when she giggled. "Yeah then we got chatting and found out that I just live a few floors below her in the flats and so I walked her home. She offered me to come in for a cup of tea," Clara smiled at the memory. "And how could I decline that smile." The Doctor continued and pointed at her smile making Clara blush and Dave smile.

"Stop it!" Clara told the Doctor jokingly; prodding him in the arm.

"No." He replied with a grin.

.

.

.

Half an hour later of chatting and cuddles Dave left as it was getting dark. Both the Doctor and Clara had given him a hug goodbye.

"Have you got work tomorrow?" Clara asked the Doctor. She was currently cuddled up in the Doctor's arms watching TV, both were in their pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket.

"No I have no shifts for tomorrow, what about you? Do feel up to going into work?" He asked; he placed a gentle kiss to her hair.

"No probably not, my leg still aches when I put pressure on it and I doubt I could make the stairs let alone the London traffic on the tube." She replied; snuggling further into his chest.

"Fair enough. Pyjama day tomorrow then? DVDs, pyjamas, blankets, chocolate and most importantly cuddles! What do you say?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah sounds good." Clara said sleepily; the vibrations in the Doctor's chest when he talked soothing her.

"Good. I think it's time to get you to bed." The Doctor said gently.

"No I'm not tired." Clara replied. Trying to sound firm but failing. Her eyes drifted shut again despite her trying to keep them open not wanting to move from the Doctor's warm arms.

"Yes you are you can barely keep your eyes open come on. You can still cuddle me in bed and there are blankets in bed."

"Not tired." Clara replied like a 4 year old trying to stay up till mid-night on New Year's Eve.

"Sure." The Doctor whispered.

He waited till she was asleep, which didn't take long, then he slipped from underneath her. He crouched down by the sofa in front of her face. He placed a gentle kiss to her fore head and watched as she smiled in her sleep.

He then stood up and turned the TV and the lights off. He went back over to Clara, picking her up and carrying her to bed. When he had placed her in bed he got in and wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Clara Oswald." He whispered after he had placed another kiss to her temple. Then he went to sleep alongside her.

**So there we go! I'll work on the next chapter ASAP but I'm going to Cardiff tomorrow… for Doctor Who Experience… Yes!**

**But anyway please review I love reading them and they help. Please give any suggestions for what you want to be added into the story.**

**Anyway see you soon. **


End file.
